A Knotted Cherry Stem
by nessieh-42
Summary: A workplace romance between Fluttershy, a hostess, and her new supervisor, Discord. Rate M for restaurant language and some sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Rated M for language (for anyone who works in a restaurant, you will understand), and some sexual content, nothing explicit though.**

**I have hit a road black with "My Love My Life", so... yeah. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Fluttershy! Have you met him?"

The startled hostess turned to the waitress behind her. "Met who, Trixie?"

Trixie took the rag out of Fluttershy's hands and pulled her to the kitchen, leaving the new hostess Derpy at the stand by herself. Once they were in the back, Trixie grinned like an imp. "The new supervisor! Please tell me that you have at least seen him?"

Fluttershy looked down. "No, I haven't worked all week. My rabbit, Angel, was really sick."

"Well, he is supposedly Ms. Celestia and Ms. Luna's foster brother, an artist. For the last ten years or so he has been traveling, trying to "find himself"." Trixie licked her lips. "I wonder if I can see his talent first-hand."

"What are ya two talkin' about?" Fluttershy's friend, Applejack, came up to them with a tray full of pie slices. Rarity came up right behind her. Trixie played with her dangling earing and smirked.

"The new supervisor. I wore my killer lipstick today. Maybe he will notice."

"Trixie!" Their newly promoted supervisor friend, Twilight, came up with her hands on her hips. "You know it is against The Equestria Café workplace policy to date a supervisor or manager."

Trixie stuck out her chin, "Who says I am looking to date him?"

A flour covered girl with pink hair poke her head up. "Yeah! Everybody knows Trixie fucks every man who works here!"

"And she does it just to say that she fucking did it," the rainbow haired dishwasher added.

"Rainbow!" Twilight exclaimed. Rarity and Pinkie snickered.

"Come on Twi!" Rainbow replied, stacking the still hot cups. "You know its true. Fucking the new supervisor would add a high class notch to her conquered list."

"I don't plan to be on anybody's conquered list."

The deep voice made Fluttershy's heart start fluttering. She slowly turned to look at this new supervisor. He must have been close to 6'3''. A tattoo sleeve peeked out from the rolled cuffs of his white button down shirt, which contoured well toned arms and a muscular chest. His hair was close to shoulder length. The top was so blond it looked white and the tips were black.

But his physical appearance wasn't what made her pause. It was his amber eyes. They stared at the group of women in front of him and seemed to be looking even deeper.

"This must be the host that I have yet to meet." His voice knocked Fluttershy out of her thoughts.

"Y-yes, I-I'm F-F-F-Flutt-t-tershy."

"Yes, I know your name, but it is nice to put a name to a face. I hear that a friend was sick, and that's why you didn't work last week?"

Fluttershy relaxed a little and smiled. She might get to like this supervisor. "Well, it was my bunny, Angel, who was sick. He might be a pet, but I consider him a very close friend."

"That is good for you. Well it was very nice to meet you Fluttershy." He turned and walked to the back door, his jacket thrown over his shoulder.

Fluttershy smiled then realized something. "Wait, I still don't know your name. Its only fair since you know mine."

The new supervisor smiled as he turned. "Discord."

* * *

"Come on! Just give it a try!"

"What's the point in doing this, Pinkie?" Fluttershy looked down at the cherry stem in her hand.

Pinkie held up her own stem. "It is to see who is a better kisser."

"Pinkie, there might be somebody waiting to be sat-"

"Derpy has it covered." Trixie cut in, grabbing two stems and handing one to Rarity.

"I don't see why you guys want to do this," Rainbow stared at hers, "and I really don't want to try and tie this with my tongue."

"Come on you guys!" Pinkie begged. "It will be fun."

"Fine, Pinkie," Twilight sighed, "but only five minutes tops."

"Okey dokey lokey! On three. One. Two, Three."

Fluttershy popped the stem in her mouth and started bending it with her tongue She tied it with ease. She pulled it out of her mouth and held it up. "Done."

Trixie held up hers with a scowl. "Done."

Twilight was next, then Pinkie, the Rarity, then Applejack and Rainbow tied.

"Wow, Flutters! You even beat Trixie!" Fluttershy blushed.

"Come on Fluttershy, where did you learn to kiss like a pro?" Rainbow asked.

Fluttershy looked down at the floor and blushed, "Actually, I've never..."

The girls around her gawked. Trixie nearly shrieked. "YOU HAVE NEVER KISSED A MAN BEFORE?!"

Fluttershy shrunk against the wall. "No." And she really didn't want her first kiss to be just any man. She wanted it to be special, maybe even wait for it until her wedding. A picture of Discord lowering his lips hers came to mind, and she blushed even more. He was her supervisor, that would never happen.

"There is nothing wrong with waiting for your first kiss." A soft voice came from the back office.

Twilight was flustered. "Ms. Luna, we didn't mean-"

"It is alright. My sister and I did the same thing many times when we were younger. I never beat her. I am still waiting for my first kiss, while Tia has had her long line of lovers, like Trixie."

"Yes, I remember all the boys she used to bring to the foster home." Discord walked in the back door putting out his cigarette. "I still think she has her jar of broken heart above her bed as a memento."

"Well, since you know where it is," Ms. Luna said raising an eyebrow, "you can go dig your heart out, and reclaim it."

A look of long past hurt shadowed Discord's eyes. Fluttershy wanted to help in some way, but she didn't know how.

* * *

Trixie dragged Fluttershy to the bar, causing Fluttershy to nearly fall flat on her face. They stopped, and Fluttershy tried in vain to pull down the skirt of the skin tight dress that Trixie had made her wear, and the six inch heels were so hard to walk in.

"Trixie, why are-"

"We are going to have a fun girls' night." She finger fluffed her curled hair and checked her lipstick in a hand compact. "We are going to get a couple a drinks, flirt, break a few hearts, maybe find some lucky guy and go home with him."

Fluttershy started to shiver. She wasn't sure about this. The bar was filled with men sitting alone or laughing with other guys. A few women walked around, smiled at men and sipped on their drinks.

"I am not sure about this."

"Fluttershy, you need to get out of your books and volunteer work. Meet a few men, have fun."

"I don't see how this can be fun."

Trixie looped her arm through Fluttershy's. "Just wait. You will."

Inside, men called out for Trixie to come join them with her "cute little friend", but she ignored them and led Fluttershy to the bar counter.

"Shaker! My usual. What do you want, Fluttershy?"

Fluttershy examined the drinks menu until she found something she liked. "A glass of Riesling with a cherry, please."

"Comin' right up, ladies." The bartender flashed them a wide, white smile that Fluttershy couldn't help, but return.

"Looks like Shaker likes you."

"I'm sure that he is just being nice."

"Well," Trixie picked up her martini, "I see a group of hunks that look like they need a touch of class."

Fluttershy tried to stop her, but Trixie slipped through the crowd. She picked up her wine and ate the cherry off the stem. She set the stem off to the side, then sipped her wine. The shy young woman tried not to draw attention to herself, but she didn't succeed.

"This seat taken?" Fluttershy looked up to find an good-looking man looking down at her. She shook her head and moved her wine glass. He ordered a jack on ice, and glanced at her.

"I'm Tamer Jack. You can just call me Jack."

"Fluttershy." She shyly put out her hand. He shook it.

"It is nice to meet you, Fluttershy. Looks like you are nearing the bottom of your glass. Let me buy you another one."

"Oh no. Please don't."

"It's fine. It isn't everyday that I get to buy a drink for a pretty lady like yourself."

Fluttershy blushed. She thanked him and finished the last bit of wine. She leaned over to her purse to check the time on her phone. 11:13. She had time.

She turned to see Jack sliding her new wine glass over to her. She thanked him and ate her cherry. This time, she stuck the stem in her mouth and tied it. She set it next to the untied one.

"You do know that the lore says that if you can tie a cherry stem with your tongue, you must be a good kisser."

Fluttershy smiled, and sipped her wine. "That is what my friends tell me, but I have never kissed anybody."

Jack stared in surprise. "A pretty lady like you? Never been kissed?"

She shook her head. "I am saving it."

"Well good for you. I wish I had saved my first. It would have saved me from a lot of heartache. How does that wine taste?"

"Taste good. I have always been a fan of Riesling. It is sweet." She took another sip. She let the wine settle over her tongue. She swallowed letting the alcohol flow down her throat. She started to feel a buzz at the back of her eyes. She had never had more than one glass, so didn't know if that was normal. Then she started getting dizzy.

She shook she head, trying to shake it away, but it only got worse. She leaned down to grab her purse.

"Leaving so soon? I thought we were having a nice conversation."

"We were, but I don't feel so well all of a sudden."

"Well, let me walk you to your car."

"I didn't drive. I can walk home. I don't live far."

Jack downed the rest of his drink and left the tab on the counter. "Then I'll walk you home. What sort of gentleman would I be if I let you walk around in the middle of the night alone? There are all sorts of creepers out there."

Fluttershy looked around for Trixie as she walked to the door, but she was no where to be seen. Jack led her out the door. Before they got far, Fluttershy's knees started to give out and her head was spinning. Jack was pulling her in the the direction of the parking lot.

"I told you I don't live far."

"I can drive you home." The tone in his voice was making Fluttershy get scared. His grip on her arm was getting tighter. Fluttershy tried to pull away, but he wasn't letting her go.

"Jack, you are hurting my arm."

"Am I darlin'? I am sorry, this should be better."

His arm snaked around her waist. Fluttershy tried to get out of his grip, but he just held her tighter.

"You know I have never gotten lucky with an innocent like you before."

Fluttershy felt Jack's lips bite her ear. She reached around and slapped his face. "Let me go." The words came out slurred and slow.

"Oh, baby don't be like that. We are gonna go to my house and have a little fun."

Fluttershy's vision started to blur and her breathing became labored. She didn't have enough strength to fight off Jack, and she was too scared to scream. He pulled out his keys and unlocked his car. He opened the door and tried to push Fluttershy into his back seat. It was then when Fluttershy realized what was going on. She pushed back her fear and took a deep breath to scream. Jack's hand covered her mouth.

"That isn't a good idea, darlin'."

"Let her go." The deep voice registered in Fluttershy's mind as familiar, but she was fading fast and didn't recognize who it was.

"I was just taking her back to her house. She drank a little too much."

"Covering her mouth? Let her go. Or I will have the police here in less than five minutes. The station is just a few blocks away."

She felt Jack stiffen, then she was thrown away from him. She didn't hit the ground. A pair of arms caught her and held her upright.

"Now get out of here before I lose my temper," the deep voice said. Fluttershy was lifted off her feet, cradled in a pair of arms, as the sound of a car driving away filled her ears. Her vision cleared enough for her to recognize her rescuer.

"Discord?"

"You alright, Fluttershy? Did he hurt you?"

Fluttershy shook her head sluggishly as the drug took full effect and she blacked out.

* * *

It was Fluttershy's throbbing head that woke her up. She rubbed her forehead and sat up. She opened her eyes and found herself laying on a worn couch in a slightly cluttered apartment and started to get terrified. How had she gotten here?

"Your awake." Fluttershy whipped around towards the voice. Discord stood in a doorway with two steaming cups. He walked over and handed her a cup, then settled in chair. "How much do you remember of last night?"

Fluttershy sipped the strong coffee, grimacing at the taste. "I remember a guy named Jack buying me a drink, then things get blurry after that."

Discord nodded. "I was walking by when I saw him pulling you to his car. You weren't steady on your feet, but I could see that you were fighting him." He took a long sip of his coffee. "I noticed that six girls in the past month have gone missing from that bar. Now I know who the culprit is, so I can turn him in."

Fluttershy studied the look in Discord's eyes over her mug. They were a warm amber, but they were burning with an anger that she didn't understand.

"Did he ever do anything to you?"

Discord looked at Fluttershy. "Not to me, no, but I don't like any man who has to drug girls and kidnap them to get what he wants. It disgusts me."

Fluttershy nodded and returned her attention to her cup of coffee.

"Twilight called, by the way. Trixie had stormed into her house frantic beyond belief that you had gone missing, but I had already told Twilight what had happened and where you were."

"Thank you." Fluttershy smiled at Discord, then she noticed that his shirt was open in the front, revealing strong stomach muscles. She turned away to try and hide her blush behind her pink hair.

"Um, can you give me a ride home? I need to feed Angel and my other pets."

"Sure. Let me get my keys. I put your shoes next to the front door."

Fluttershy nodded and pushed the blanket off her. She looked down and gasped. Her skirt had hitched up almost to her waist in her sleep, revealing the near see-through lacy thong she was wearing. She quickly pulled her dress down, hoping that Discord hadn't seen her underwear.

She walked towards what she though was the front door, only to find herself in an art studio. On the work table were multiple charcoal drawings. The largest one in the middle wasn't done, but the line and shading inferred that it was a woman. Fluttershy quickly shut the door, a heavy feeling in her heart.

Fluttershy found her shoes and put them on, just as Discord came back with his keys and his shirt buttoned up.

"Ready to go?"

"Yes, sir."

They drove in silence for the ten minutes it took to get to her house. Fluttershy thanked him again for saving her and for the ride. She was about to open the door, when Discord grabbed her hand.

"Jack didn't do anything to you? He didn't . . ." Discord hesitated over the word ". . . kiss you, did he?"

Fluttershy shook her head confused. "No, I didn't give him the chance." The relief was visible in Discord's face.

"Good."

Their faces were close. Fluttershy wanted the distance to be closed, but she turned away and opened the door. "I will see you tomorrow."

"Until then."

Fluttershy hurried to her front door and bolted inside. The door closed behind her, she didn't see Discord bang his head repeatedly against his steering wheel.

* * *

"What happened, Fluttershy?"

Fluttershy stacked the menus and straightened her seating plan map. "Twilight already told-"

"No, not that!" Trixie turned Fluttershy to face her. "What happened at _his_ apartment? You were drugged, did he do anything to you? Did he-"

Fluttershy brushed Trixie's hands off her arms, slightly disgusted. "No, he didn't make a move on me. He isn't that kind of man to take advantage of a girl like that."

Trixie seemed disappointed, but when she looked over Fluttershy's shoulder, a look crossed her face.

"Well, I am sure that he will call you. You really blew his mind."

"Trixie, what are you-"

"Blew whose mind?" A shiver ran down Fluttershy's spine at Discord's voice. She turned around to say no one, but Trixie spoke up first.

"Shaker, the bartender, I have never seen a man more enthralled by a girl's cherry stem tying talent, if you know what I mean."

The look that crossed Discord's face made Fluttershy's heart sink. "Discord-"

"We are opening in a few minutes, and there is some paperwork that I need to go over."

He brushed passed the two girls and disappeared into the managers' office. Fluttershy spun around to Trixie, who was examining her manicured nails.

"That never happened! What did you say that for?"

Trixie widened her eyes. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

Fluttershy glared at her friend and went back to organizing her stand.

Applejack saw the entire exchange and was in the mood to throttle Trixie. That was a low trick, and she did it only to get Mr. Discord away from Fluttershy. Trixie walked away from the stand with a swagger in her step. She walked right past Applejack, who grabbed her arm.

"That was fuckin' low. Ya are just jealous that he looks at Fluttershy, and not at a pretty little slut like ya." Her voice got dangerously low. "If ya know what is best for ya, bitch, ya will leave well enough alone."

Trixie tried to look strong, but the county-girl's temper was scarier than a dark alley filled with thugs. Applejack was the protector of all the girls at the café, kind of like a big sister. If anybody wanted to mess with any of the Equestria Café girls, they would have to go through Applejack.

Applejack let go of Trixie and went to talk to the table that had just been sat. Trixie swallowed, but she shook away the lingering fear and sauntered into the kitchen.

Discord was going to be her prize and nobody was going to get in her way.

* * *

Cheesy Christmas songs played as the employees of the Café mingled and laughed. Fluttershy lingered in the back sipping on her lemonade watching everybody else have fun. Twilight had brought her fiancée, Flash Sentry, who worked at a local security company. Rainbow had brought her boyfriend who Fluttershy couldn't remember his name, she thinks it was something like Flyin' or Soarin', but they played hockey and ran together. Applejack had brought her sister, Apple Bloom, who was a budding artist. Trixie was the only person whom Fluttershy hadn't seen yet tonight, and she would probably bring her most current love interest.

"Why aren't you mingling?" Fluttershy turned to smile at her boss, Ms. Celestia.

"I am not much of a party person. I do enjoy people watching though."

"Well, the wine is on the counter over there. Feel free to have some."

"I am good." After that bar fiasco four months ago, Fluttershy hadn't touched alcohol. It made her nervous.

"Oh there is Discord. I was wondering when he was going to show up."

Fluttershy's heart-rate escalated. Discord was dressed in a very flattering sport jacket and khaki pants. He had a bottle of some sort of wine in his hands, which he passed to Ms. Celestia.

Trixie appeared out of nowhere and whispered in Discord's ear. He stiffened, then followed her out of the room. Fluttershy found herself following the two before she thought about it. The disappeared down the hall, and she heard a door close. She walked down the hall.

"I know you want it. All you have to do it take it." Trixie's voice came from a door off to the side. Fluttershy placed her ear against the door and heard gasps and kissing moans. Her heart stopped. She stumbled backwards, falling back on the opposite wall for support.

Trixie was getting what she wanted. Tears came to Fluttershy's eyes. She put her hand to her mouth and left the party as soon as she could. Ms. Luna and Ms. Celestia tried to ask what was wrong, but Fluttershy just ignored their questions and raced out to her car. She wiped at her tears, and wondered if that bottle of tequila was still hidden in her cabinet.

* * *

"Trixie, stop." Discord stared at the woman undressing in front of him.

"I know you want it. All you have to do it take it." She closed the space between them and pressed her lips to his. Discord tried to push her off, but she pushed him down on the bed. It was a few minutes before he was able to pin Trixie and stop her.

"You could get fired for this."

"Who would believe that _I_ forced _you_? Little me forcing a big, strong man like you? I could get you fired for sexual assault, maybe even arrested, just like every other man who tried to do what you threatened."

"You are one sick bitch."

Trixie smiled. "What is your answer?"

"I think that you should find somewhere else to work, Trixie." The two looked to the door and saw Luna standing there.

"Ms. Luna," Trixie changed her voice to sound frightened, "help me! He is-"

"Enough, Trixie. Get your clothes and leave, and don't come back," Luna said. "Don't even bother coming into work. You are fired."

Trixie gawked. Discord stood up and straighten his skewed shirt and tie. He walked out of the room.

"Fluttershy ran out. You might want to drop by her house and make sure she is alright." Discord looked at Luna surprised. She just gave him a look. "Go."

He didn't waste a minute. He squealed to a stop in front of Fluttershy's house, and ran to the door. _Please, let her be home_, he begged silently.

The door was cracked. Discord pushed it open and walked in. He shut it tight behind him and locked it. A white rabbit sat on the entry floor looking at the intruder, and then it looked at a door. Discord could hear sobbing behind the door.

"Thanks."

He walked to the door and was about to knock when the door opened. Fluttershy's eyes were red. Her makeup was running down her face. A mostly empty bottle of tequila was in her hand.

She swayed as she looked at the man in front of her. "Wha' ya doin' 'ere? Shouldn' ya be wif Trixie?" Fluttershy pushed past Discord and took another swig of tequila. Discord groaned in frustration and confiscated the bottle.

"Give tha' back!"

"No, I think you have had too much already."

"Tha' is none of yur fuckin' business! Give it back!" She jumped to get the bottle back, but her eyes rolled up and she collapsed.

Discord caught the slight figure as she blacked out. "Geez! Fluttershy, how much did you drink?"

He laid her on her side on her bed and put the trashcan within reach. Discord unbuckled her heels and took them off. Fluttershy had delicate feet. The shoes were hitting the floor when Fluttershy came around and her body started convulsing. Discord held the bucket and as much hair out of her face as he could.

"You know that it is dangerous to drink enough to black out alone."

"Like ya should fuckin' care. Ya got Trixie. She should make ya 'appy 'nough."

Discord sighed. He found a hair tie on Fluttershy's nightstand and bundled her hair into a ponytail. "I don't know what you saw or heard, but I am not Trixie's."

"Then explain the kissy noises and the bed squeakin'!" Fluttershy yelled.

Discord put a hand on Fluttershy's shoulder keeping her laying down. "She was trying to add me to her conquered list, but I wouldn't let her. Luckily, Luna came in and dealt with the mess. You won't be seeing anymore of Trixie anytime soon."

"Really? Well, I didn' like 'er anyway."

"Neither did I."

Discord pulled the blankets over Fluttershy, and he stood up to leave.

"Ya know why I wa' so upset?"

Discord knew entirely why Fluttershy drowned her sorrows, but he wanted to hear her say it anyway. "Not really, why?"

Fluttershy sighed. "'Cuz I love ya, and I was jealous o' Trixie. I'm purty sure tha' I 'ave loved ya since ya came, but I was too scared to say anythin'."

Dicsord smiled and kissed her forehead. "I love you too, Fluttershy. I was just as much as an idiot for not telling you sooner either."

Discord got up to get Fluttershy some water, but her little hand grabbed his. He turned and looked at Fluttershy's begging eyes.

"Stay?"

"You sure? You might regret my staying when you wake up and are sober."

Fluttershy reached around and unzipped her dress. "I migh' not 'ave the courage to ask when I'm sober."

Discord stared as Fluttershy pulled her dress off her shoulders, showing him her voluptuous breasts and pale skin. Discord's desire flared, but he stopped himself. He didn't want her like this. He walked to her closet and found some fuzzy pink flannel PJ's. He brought them over and knelt on the bed. Fluttershy's pout was adorable. Discord smiled. He turned her around and unclasped her bra, then slipped the flannel top over her without peeking at her, then he helped her into the pants. He pulled the blankets over her and settled down next to her.

"I will give you the courage and the opportunity to ask again when you are sober."

"Ok, ya better still be 'ere when I wake up."

"You won't remember this at all in the morning."

"Ya better remind me then, 'cuz I want to try out my cherry stem tyin' skills."

* * *

**A/N: Hee hee. No hankie-pankie. I think there might be a second chapter, but not sure. Feel free to tell me if ya'll want another chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**As per request...**

**I do not own Titanic, all characters and quotes go to their respective owners.**

* * *

Fluttershy woke up with a throbbing headache. That was one fucking mean bottle of tequila, she must have blacked out. She needed an aspirin and a cup of black breakfast tea. That would kill her headache. She sat up and stretched.

"Welcome to the land of the living." The unexpected voice made her squeal and reach for her softball bat. "Woah, Fluttershy, you asked me to stay, so I kept an eye on you."

Fluttershy turned to Discord who was sitting in a chair with his shirt unbuttoned at the neck. He stood up and grabbed the glass of water next to him and some white tablets.

"I think you might want these." Their hands brushed and some memories of the previous night came back. She blushed at her wanton behavior. He must think her like Trixie after that.

"What do you remember about last night?"

Fluttershy swallowed the tablets and drank the entire glass of water to buy some time.

"A very large bottle of tequila, and you showing up. Then . . . Please don't hate me!" she squeaked and dove under the covers.

She heard Discord's warm chuckling. He pulled back the blankets and brushed a hair our of her face. "You were beyond drunk and jealous. I didn't expect anything less. If you remember, I also said that you would regret it if I did anything to you when you were drunk. If I ever do anything to you, you would be sober and well aware of what I was doing."

The tone in his voice made Fluttershy shiver. She gazed into his amber eyes, which were inches from her own.

"Well," Fluttershy's voice was still a little high pitched "I am sober and well-aware now." She glanced up at Discord through her eyelashes, shyly. Discord chuckled at her inference and kissed her forehead.

"All in good time, I haven't even taken you out on a date yet."

"Are you asking?"

"What if I am? Would you say yes?"

Fluttershy turned away. "You know it is policy. We can't date." Her voice saddened at this fact.

Discord remembered back to what Luna had said. "We don't have to do anything now. We have time."

Fluttershy looked up and moved closer to Discord. "Promise?"

"Promise what?"

"Promise that you will take me out on a date when we get this figured out."

Discord grinned mischeivously. "I don't know. We may have to seal that one with a kiss."

Fluttershy glanced away and blushed. She bit her lip. Her first kiss. She wasn't sure if wanted it to happen as a deal sealer. She wanted it to be special. She looked back into Discord's eyes. The deep amber eyes held promise of so many things. No darkness or shading of lies, just love and hope.

This was special.

She rose up on to her knees and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Deal."

She pressed her lips against his. Discord's arms wrapped around her middle and pulled her close. He felt her breasts press against his chest and groaned at the feeling of their fullness. He prodded her lips with his tongue, imploring for entrance. Fluttershy gasped opening her mouth to his tongue. Discord delved into the abyss, tempting her tongue into battle. She cautiously entered the battle, and discovered she enjoyed the fight for dominance.

Discord pushed her down and pressed deeper into her mouth, his hands now wandering down her arms to her hips. He reached the hem of her shirt and passed under it and found her bare skin. Fluttershy shivered in response. Her own hands grasped his shirt and tried to pull it off.

Discord smiled at her request. He broke away and kissed her nose. "We will save that for later."

Fluttershy smile, but was slightly disappointed. She cupped his cheek and traced his cheekbone with her thumb.

"That was was a perfect first kiss."

"First kiss?" Discord asked confused. "What about that bartender that Trixie mentioned?"

Fluttershy scowled at him. "After last night, you really believe that Trixie would tell the truth?"

Discord thought for a second and remembered Fluttershy's face when Trixie had mentioned the bartender. Horror and shock.

"I shouldn't have believed her. I am sorry."

Fluttershy leaned into his chest and listened to Discord's heartbeat. "I forgive you."

* * *

The next year went like a dream. Ms. Celestia and Ms. Luna agreed to let the two date as long as they stayed professional in the café, which wasn't very hard surprisingly if they did their best not to cross paths, but once they did, all bets were off.

They grew as a couple, they fought, they bickered, they disagreed, but they did their best not to let anything get the better of their love.

They both did little things everyday that showed the other that they were on their mind. A cup of coffee, a single rose, a box of chocolates, new drawing pencils. Fluttershy enjoyed watching Discord paint and draw. The look of concentration and creativity made her smile.

One day finally, Fluttershy asked Discord about the drawings that she had seen. He had smiled and showed them to her. They were all pictures of her. Some were of her and Angel, others were of her working, reading or laughing.

"Those can't be me. That girl is much more beautiful than me."

Discord had only laughed and kissed her head. "These pictures don't even do you justice."

As their one year anniversary grew closer, Fluttershy tried to think of something special to give Discord. She discreetly tried to ask him if there was anything.

"You are all I need, beautiful."

Like that was very helpful. Then the idea hit her. In the year they had been dating, Discord had never made a move on her. He was a perfect gentleman, and Fluttershy never had the courage to ask him. What better time to change that than now?

She asked her friends for advice and ideas, and they gave a varied amount of ideas, but now seemed right.

The day before their anniversary, Fluttershy collapsed onto her bed and groaned in frustration. "I am never going to get the perfect idea!"

Giving in to defeat, she grabbed that carton of ice-cream in her fridge and stuck in her favorite movie, _Titanic_.

She was half-way done with her ice-cream when her favorite part came on.

"_Jack, I want you to draw me like one of your French girls, wearing this."_

"_Alright."_

"_Wearing only this."_

As Fluttershy watched the next scene unfold, a smile spread across her face. She knew exactly what she was doing tomorrow.

* * *

Discord rubbed his head as he fumbled with his keys. Fluttershy had barely talked to him at all today. He had brought her favorite muffin to the café, and she ate it with thanks, but after that she barely said a word to him. She even left early without saying goodbye.

He rubbed his eyes. Did he do something wrong?

Discord reached his apartment door and stopped dead in his tracks. His door was open and a soft light came through the crack. He pushed the door open, and music played and rose petals were scattered in front of the door. He closed the front door and locked it. The petals made a trail to his art studio. Discord had a feeling he knew who was behind this invasion. He opened his studio door and Fluttershy stood next to his drawing desk, dressed in a flowing negligee robe. Her luscious pink hair was slightly curled and when she turned around, soft make-up made her face radiant.

"Discord." The tone in her voice made Discord's desire grow. "I want you to draw me."

"I have already drawn you, Fluttershy. You are a beautiful subject to draw."

"But I have never posed for any of your drawings. You drew them all from memory."

Fluttershy turned around, and shamelessly brushed the collar of her robe off her shoulder revealing her pale soft collar bone. Discord longed to trail his tongue along that delicate line. Then she moved her hands to the tie and slowly undid it. The robe fell to the ground, leaving Fluttershy naked to her love's gaze. She walked towards Discord, then merely walked past him. She looked over her shoulder.

"Come out here. The lighting is better, and your tools are out here." She disappeared around the corner. Discord took deep breath and reigned himself in. _You held yourself together for a year. You can control yourself_, he told himself, but a voice in the back of his mind told him, _Yeah, right_.

He dropped his coat into the entry hall and unbuttoned his work shirt, rolling up the sleeves. He took another deep breath, then walked into his living room. Fluttershy lay on the ground on top of a plush blanket surrounded by thrown pillows. The image that she portrayed was that of a practiced courtesan, confident and fearless, not a girl that jumped at sudden loud sounds and was scared of the dark.

With a single graceful movement, she gestured to a chair a few feet from her. "Your tools, sir." Discord walked very shakily around Fluttershy's extended legs and settled himself into the chair.

Fluttershy glanced at him. "How would you like me to pose, sir? I _am_ your subject matter."

Discord swallowed. He met Fluttershy's eyes, and was startled. She was just as scared as he was right then. Despite the composure of her body, she was still the same shy Fluttershy. Discord sighed and took control.

"Lay on your back with you head on that red pillow and your arms raised above your head. Bend your elbows just a little bit, so that your wrists cross. Perfect. Now bend the leg nearest to me a slightly, and let it fall over your other leg." Fluttershy followed his directions to the t, letting him bring out the art in her body.

"Beautiful," Discord confessed. The candle light made Fluttershy's breasts shadow perfectly across her stomach. Her arms were gracefully framing her face, and her legs were effortlessly draped.

"Almost perfect. Don't move." Discord left the room and came back with a bowl of rose petals. He knelt at Fluttershy's side and dipped his fingers into the bowl of red, and pulled out a small amount of petals. He lifted his hand above her body and let the small petals drop onto her pale skin.

Fluttershy shuttered as the soft petals brushed her bare skin. Discord reached over and brushed a few of the petals into a better position, causing goosebumps to race down Fluttershy's skin. She turned her head away from Discord, only to have it moved back to its previous position.

"Keep your eyes on me, miss. The lighting makes them sparkle at this angle."

A blush covered Fluttershy's skin. The rosy tone that her skin turned made Discord want her even more, but was determined to give her want she wanted.

He moved back to his chair and took up his drawing pad and pencil. He glanced at Fluttershy's prone figure and felt himself harden even more. He shook his head trying not think of anything sexual, but he wasn't succeeding.

For the next half an hour, an uneasy tension had settled in the room. Fluttershy couldn't tell what Discord was thinking. His brow was knit in concentration and he rarely locked eyes with her. She felt . . . sad. She couldn't stand it anymore. She moved and crawled to Discord. She pulled away his pad and put her head on his knee.

"What's wrong, Discord?"

Discord met her eyes and saw nothing but love and concern. He brushed a stray hair out of her face. "I just want to know what was going through your pretty head."

Fluttershy looked down. She didn't know exactly what she was thinking. She only wanted to make Discord happy, but it hadn't worked. She stood up and grabbed the blanket. She moved to wrapped herself, but a hand stopped her. She looked up to meet Discord's eyes.

"I wasn't finished with your picture."

Fluttershy felt her heartbeat quicken. Discord took the blanket from her grasp and let it fall back to the floor. He brushed his finger tips across her cheek, then down her neck to the tip of her shoulder. The caress sent shutters up and down her spine. Her eyes fluttered closed.

A warm hand crept to the back of her neck and bent her head up. Discord's lips met hers. He bit her bottom lip, entreating for entrance to her mouth. She opened it inviting him in. Their tongues battled, when they came up for breath, they were on the floor, Discord's long body atop hers.

"Do you know what you do to me?" Discord asked. His eyes were filled with reigned in desire. Fluttershy grinned slightly, and reached up to return to their kiss. Discord couldn't hold himself back anymore. Discord sat up and pulled Fluttershy into his lap.

"Are you sure about this?"

Fluttershy smirked. "I tried to seduce you, I think I am sure."

Discord chuckled and pulled off his own shirt.

"Then I will try and make this the best anniversary ever."


End file.
